


Protective Instincts

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Future Fic, Non-Canon Pairing, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr Prompt, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is not happy when she learns how Oliver Queen has been treating her girlfriend.</p><p>Based off the prompt @hawwkgirl sent me “could you write a goldencanary fic where lisa finds out how oliver treats laurel and fucks him up basically”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawwkgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/gifts).



> This is for the Femslash February. What a nice way to start off - with my two favorite ladies in my favorite “never gonna be canon - they've literally never even talked” ship. You hear that guys? That's the sound of someone screaming about interaction somewhere in the void.

Lisa stormed into the Felicity’s loft with a wild look in her eyes. It was obvious by her state of disarray that she hadn't been planning to visit - her hair wasn't curled, there wasn't a speck of makeup on her face, and she was wearing what appeared to be workout clothes.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, I'm going to _kill_ you!” she hollered.

With wide eyes, Thea leaned over to whisper in Felicity’s ear, “How does she know Ollie’s middle name?”

Felicity shrugged, wary blue eyes pinned on the ex-criminal’s form. “The better question is what did Oliver do this time,” she whispered back.

Meanwhile, the man in question was sitting statue-still on the couch, staring at Lisa with a look of uncharacteristic fear on his face. “What did I do?” he asked.

Lisa’s eyes cut to Felicity and Thea. “Can I talk to Oliver alone?” she asked with a saccharine smile. “It's a...private matter. In fact, Laur’s probably feeling pretty lonely right now - could you two go be with her?”

Oliver tensed while Thea and Felicity’s expressions grew shrewd. They glanced at each other, before turning back Lisa and nodding. In unison, they got up and left, grabbing their stuff on the way out. Lisa knew it was a sign of how much they had grown to trust her in the last six months that they were leaving her and Oliver alone while she was in this agitated state.

After hearing the door click shut, Lisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “How dare you treat someone someone you claim to love the way you treated Laurel?” she asked, her hands clenching into white-knuckled fists as she opened her eyes.

“I - ”

“No,” Lisa snapped. “You don't get to make excuses. Addiction is a mental illness, you ableist asshole. If I hadn't promised Laur I wouldn't, my foot would be lodged up your ass right now.”

“She - ”

“I said _not to interrupt me._ My girlfriend is twice the person you'll ever be and you feel the right to tell her - what was it again? - ‘You're an addict. The adrenaline you're chasing is just another high’ or whatever. Laurel was having a meltdown when she quoted you. I don't know what you thought made you the bigger man in that situation, or the situation where you told her she was selfish for bringing her little sister back when you had done the same with yours, but you were wrong.”

She took another deep breath. “Oliver Queen, you became a vigilante for God knows what reason, but my pretty bird? She became one to honor her sister and to make the world a better place - I know for a fact that you didn't care about making the world a better place when you started.”

She sneered at him and shook her head. “You know what? None of this matters. Don't talk to Laurel again without her permission or I swear to god it'll be the last thing you ever say.”

She spun around, ignoring his strangled protests behind her. 

* * *

By the time Lisa got back to her apartment, her anger had fled. She was just sad. Laurel deserved so much better and she always had, Lisa was sure if it.

When she entered her and Laurel’s living space, she was met with the sight of her girlfriend in the middle of a cuddle pile. Felicity and Thea were wrapped around Laurel, Thea’s head resting on her chest while Felicity’s face was buried in the crook of Laurel's neck.

Lisa knew if the two girls had been anyone else, she would've been madly jealous but they were them and she couldn't be. Laurel saw them as sisters and Lisa knew that right now, the anniversary of her biological sister’s death (whether or not Sara was alive now), she needed them.

“Hey pretty bird, I'm home,” Lisa said.

Laurel looked up, her eyes rimmed in red. “Hey, beautiful,” she said, her voice hoarse. “How'd it go.”

Lisa shrugged, walking forward and leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. “Queen didn't get much of a chance to say anything when I tore into him.”

Laurel chuckled and Lisa’s smile grew. Neither of them noticed as Thea and Felicity sneaked away, the smaller brunette girl running a soothing hand along Laurel’s arm and the blonde sending a sad look her way.

They were too caught up in each other for the moment.


End file.
